iChristmas well, my version
by mandamanda12891
Summary: Sam and Freddie make an interesting bet with Carly in the Christmas spirit. The story takes many unexpected turns to keep you wondering. seddie...ch. 7 up
1. Here's The Deal

I own nothing

The door slammed shut, and a full-grown man fell from the ceiling, while three teenagers laughed hysterically

The door slammed shut, and a full-grown man fell from the ceiling, while three teenagers laughed hysterically.

"Spencer, what were you doing up there? And why is there an 11 foot Santa Clause in the living room?" Carly asked.

"I'm working on my tallest sculpture ever, and I needed to get up there to finish the top," said Spencer, pointing to the tip of Santa's hat.

"Sweet, just in time for Christmas!" Freddie commented.

"I know! He's even gonna be able to shake his belly like a bowl full of jelly when I'm done! It should only take about another hour!"

"Awesome!" said Sam.

As the sculpture took up the whole living room, it took them about 10 minutes to navigate around Santa and over to the stairway – iCarly time.

--

"And last but not least, here's our big surprise this week," said Carly

"Carly's brother, Spencer has been working on another crazy sculpture,"

"And this time it's an 11 foot tall Santa!"

"Now obviously we can't transport a giant Santa up the elevator, so our technical geek over there set up a camera downstairs."

"That's Disrespectful!" Freddie shouted back, but before Sam could give another clever rebuttal, Carly interrupted.

"Okaaay! Now let's go live downstairs to Spencer!"

"Hey Spence, what's up?" said Sam

"Hey guys! I just finished my Santa sculpture, and as you can see he's really high up from the ground! Or you might say that he's saying High-ppy Holidays! Haha….Please enjoy Santa's jiggling belly…"

As Spencer exited the shot of the camera, Freddie turned it back onto his main camera while Carly and Sam closed the show.

--

"All I'm saying is, you don't have to call me a geek in front of half a million people!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't act like a geek in front of half a million people!"

"You guys, enough!" shouted Carly.

"You know what?" Freddie said, "I don't have to take this! I'm going home for the night."

"Why so your mom can give you an extra long tick bath?"

Freddie acknowledged this comment by sticking out his tongue and slamming the door behind him.

"Sam, you really should be nicer to Freddie."

"showwy buth aw feew tha it ishnt boshhibow."

"Huh?"

Sam swallowed her food.

"I said I feel that isn't possible."

"Can't you just do it in the spirit of Christmas?"

"Okay, okay. Maybe I could be nice to him on Christmas day, but until then,"

"Fair enough. And I'll make Freddie promise to be nice to you as well on Christmas."

"Does this mean we actually have to have a civil conversation? Can't you like, throw a party or something so we don't have to talk to each other as much?"

"I guess I could do that, but it won't be a huge party, just a few people. Besides, I don't think we can fit very many people in here with that huge Santa Clause. But, if you don't do it, you have to kiss Freddie."

"Okay, deal."

--

"No Way!" yelled Freddie, "Sam can't control herself that long, and I don't wanna kiss her!"

"I've already told her the deal, and she agreed, so now you have to agree too," Carly said, "besides, you know she doesn't wanna kiss you."

"Well that's true."

"And aside from that, do you want to get the mocking for chickening out of a bet that Sam agreed to do?"

"Oh alright! I'll do it."

"Cool. This is gonna make Christmas so much better."


	2. Presents!

Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, would I be posting on Fanfiction

Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, would I be posting on ? no. So that must mean that I don't own icarly.

**A few days later………..in the iCarly studio**

"Man, it's almost Christmas," Sam said with a sigh.

"Why are you so bummed about Christmas?" Carly asked.

"Cause I have to be nice to the dorkwad over here for a whole 24 hours."

"Oh! By the way, you guys realize that being nice on Christmas also includes buying each other nice gifts, right?" Carly asked.

"What?" Sam shouted.

"No way did I agree to that!" Freddie called out from behind his computer cart.

"Well its part of the deal, which you both agreed to."

While both Sam and Freddie yelled out in protest, Carly muttered something about juice and headed downstairs. As soon as the door shut behind her, silence ensued once more.

After a few seconds of silence, Freddie decided that this was possibly a new level of juvenile, and decided to talk.

"So Sam, what do you want for Christmas?"

"How about the key to your mouth so I can finally get some peace and quiet!"

"You know what, I was trying to be nice, but obviously its impossible for you to do!"

"Oh alright! I'll be serious! What would you like as a Christmas present from me, Fredward?"

"Oh, I don't know. There's this new software for the DiVoglio that will make the internet go a lot faster!"

"That sounds expensive."

"Well, actually someone got it from Rodney really cheap."

"Really? Who?"

"Uhh…I don't wanna say."

"C'mon Freddie. Just tell me."

"You promise you won't get mad?"

"Why would I get mad?"

"I don't know, its just-"

"Freddie!"

"Okay, fine. I-It was Jonah."

Sam paused for a moment. "Oh. Okay," she said after a few seconds.

"I told you I didn't wanna say!"

"No, Freddie, Its okay. And hey, if you want to give me a really good present, get Jonah back for me."

Freddie laughed just as the elevator door opened to a flustered Carly.

"Every time I go downstairs, it takes me an extra ten minutes to come back! Stupid Santa!" Carly yelled.

"Uh Carly," Freddie said.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your juice?"

"Aw man!" she yelled in frustration as she pressed the elevator button to go down for another trip, "You guys want something while I'm down there?"

"Sure!" said Sam, "I want a BLT and some bacon on the side with a ham sandwich an-"

"Ya know what Sam?" Carly said, " Why don't you just come with me?"

"Fine."

This left Freddie alone with his thoughts. What would be a good way to get Jonah back?


	3. Author's Note

A/N: First Of all, thanks! Second of all, this thing is lame and distorts my words. On the first chapter, the first line is repeated twice and the second chapter it messed up my disclaimer, so it looks like I actually do own iCarly, which I don't!! This thing is frustrating, and I thought I would share it with you, so thanks for reading. Hopefully more soon. Definitely by next weekend. Thanks Again!

mandamanda

ps-i made sure to edit this note, because it messed this up too!


	4. iExchange Gifts

**Disclaimer**: I don't own many things. One of the few things I own is not iCarly…

**Okay so I left off when they were discussing Christmas gifts…this is going straight to the party on Christmas day.**

"Sam, will you carry the bowl of chex mix out to the coffee table?" Carly asked.

"What bowl of chex mix?" she responded with a mouthful of pretzels in her mouth and an empty bowl on the counter next to her.

"Sam! C'mon, there's like 10 other people here."

"You should just be thankful those meatballs are still there."

"So how's it going with you and Freddie today?" Carly asked.

"Well, neither of us have cracked yet, so I'm gonna say that its just peachy."

"Awesome. I'm so glad you guys can learn to be civil to each other."

"I'm so glad I can be rude to him again in about 7 hours. Man its kinda chilly. I'm gonna go get my jacket in the studio."

"As long as you don't hide out there all night avoiding a nice conversation with Freddie!"

"Yea yea."

Carly walked over to the cupboard in search of more Chex Mix. When she turned around, she ran right into Freddie.

"Whoa, sorry," he said, "I was just looking for Sam, have you seen her?"

"Yea she went upstairs to get her jacket. Why were you looking for Sam?"

"Well I thought maybe we could exchange gifts."

"She should be back any second, so-"

"Hey guys," Sam said.

"Hey Sam, I thought maybe we could exchange gifts now."

"Uh sure."

Sam left again and came back with a small case, like a CD. She handed the case over to Freddie, who opened it rather carefully.

"No way! Where'd you get it? Rodney?"

"Nah, he was suspended this week, so I just went to one of those office supplies stores and picked it up."

"But this is expensive software. It must've cost you a fortune."

"Well, yeah. But you said you really wanted it, so.'

"Thanks."

"Hey, no problem."

"Okay, now its time for your gift, Sam."

And Freddie handed her a similar looking package to the one that he had just received.

"What's this?"

"Well, I got Jonah back for you, and I videotaped it!"

"Oh my gosh, what'd you do?"

"Well I guess we have to watch and see."

Freddie popped the DVD into the player, while the group gathered around the television. Freddie's face came on the screen.

_Hey Sam. You said you wanted me to get Jonah back for you, so here's what I came up with. I found out he was dating three different girls – Sarah, Ashley, and Lindsay. So guess what? I told all three of them about the other girls. Then, I videotaped all of them breaking up with him at the same time! I hope you like it, and I hope you have a good Christmas, unlike Jonah here. Well anyways, Merry Christmas Sam!_

The screen went black and a camera similar to the viewpoint of a security camera turned on. The twelve or so people in the room witnessed three angry girls yelling at a rather terrified Jonah. While he was busy trying to defend his actions, one girl took the liberty of pouring a smoothie on his face. The second girl kicked him in the shin, and the third pushed him down the staircase from the landing they were standing on.

Freddie watched Sam's face the whole time. She laughed a lot, and he thought she may have even shed a tear.

"Thanks Freddie," Sam said.

"Yeah, well."

"Man I'm hungry."

And with that, Sam proceeded to the kitchen. As Freddie headed towards the door to put away his new software, he ran into Carly again.

"Man, we've got to stop running into each other like this," Carly said.

"Yeah, that is pretty wei-"

"MISTLETOE!" someone shouted.

Before Carly and Freddie knew it, the whole room was chanting, and the two of them looked straight above their heads, in total shock.

**Haha!! You all****must hate me right now! Lol. New chapter this weekend probably. Thanks for reading.**


	5. iNeed To Talk To You

**Disclaimer: Most people wish they could star in a tv show. I wish I could own one, such as iCarly. However, I don't own iCarly, so I get to post my ideas on **

**I'm so0o0o0o0o0o sorry guys!! I had a lot to do this weekend, and I am just now getting to this. Thanks for being patient.**

"KISS, KISS, KISS!" they all chanted.

**Yes, I know you're all wondering, "what does Sam think?" Well I will tell you:**

Sam choked on her food from laughter. That's what happened when she saw.

"**What does Freddie think?" you ask?**

Freddie is thinking that this is a dream come true. He is so incredibly elated at the thought of kissing Carly that he can't even think straight!

Carly is left thinking _Oh…… my…… god……_

So then they kiss. Just a quick peck. No tongue or arm movement. Just fast. Over in two seconds.

"PUKE, PUKE, PUKE!" Sam yelled from the kitchen.

Everyone in the room laughed. Freddie had a very hurt look on his face, but that soon disappeared as he remembered that he had just kissed Carly. Carly, seeing the look on his face, dragged him up the stairs as everyone else's attention was turned elsewhere.

"OUCH! Why are you dragging me up here?" Freddie asked.

"Because I need to talk to you seriously for a minute."

"o..kay…"

"You shouldn't keep chasing after me, Freddie."

"Why?"

"Because! You should be going after….someone else…"

"And…who would that be?"

"Are you really that blind? Can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"SAM!"

"SAM? You think I should be with…SAM?"

"Yes! Everyone else thinks so too! You should hear what people say at school."

"People say things at school?!"

"Yes. Look Freddie, just hear me out."

"Fine. But I mean, Sam hates me. I don't get it."

"Don't you ever wonder why Sam teases you? You even said yourself once that its because she has a crush on you."

"Well, yeah. But she denied it."

"Yeah, because she doesn't realize that you two are perfect together! Once I talk to her, she'll realize how much she likes you."

"How can you be sure that she doesn't actually hate me?"

"Because she wouldn't tolerate you at all if she actually hated you. I mean, her favorite activity is to harass you!"

"It does make sense, but.."

"But what?"

"I don't like HER Carly. I like you."

"Really?" Carly said sarcastically.

"Really."

"Did you feel ANYTHING when we kissed?"

"Well, ye- ……" He stopped, deep in thought.

"Well?"

"No."

"Good. Do you see now?"

"I think I'm starting to."

"The thing is Freddie, we're too perfect. Face it."

"Wow...Listen, Carly, this is a lot to think about."

"Well at least you're finally thinking. I'll leave you alone now."

As Carly returned downstairs, she immediately found Sam, who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened? Tell me everything!" Sam said.

"I need to talk to you," she responded. She grabbed Sam by the hair and dragged her out into the hallway.

"Was there a need to pull me by my hair?"

"No, its just funny."'

"Whaddya want?"

"I wanna talk to you about Freddie."

"Why, did you puke on him?" she asked eagerly.

"No."

"So do you like LIKE him now?"

"No, Sam."

"Well then WHY are we out here?"

"Because, Sam. Urgh! My friends are so stupid!"

"Will you just spit it out already?"

"YOU like Freddie!"

"Say what?"

"C'mon Sam. Think about it."

"I'm thinking, and guess what? I still hate Freddie."

"Fine. Just answer one question for me."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Would you ever let any REAL harm come to Freddie?"

"Well, no."

"And why not?"

"Because…I-I"

"Because you really do care about him?"

"Well, I-I guess."

"So then why do you make fun of him all the time if you really care about him?"

"Well….I….."

"Is it not because you actually really like him, but you're scared about what Freddie would think because he likes me so much?"

"uhhh…"

"C'mon. Follow me." And with that, Carly grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled her up the stairs to the studio, where Freddie was slouched over in a beanbag. His head was in his hands. He looked up to find Sam being shoved through the door, as Carly locked it behind her.

**Yay!! Sorry that took so long. More later this week. Thanks!**


	6. iDon't Know

**Hey all! I'm sorry this took so long. I've been really busy, and the only reson I have time for this is because I'm home sick. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but man if I did…**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey," said Freddie.

"Hey," Sam said.

"So…this is awkward. I'm guessing Carly talked to you too?" Freddie asked.

"Uh, yea."

"So, what do you think?"

"I-I dunno. This is a lot to think about."

"Well do you think you like me like that?"

"Well ten minutes ago, I would've said no way, but now I'm just really confused. Do you think you like me like that?"

"Same. I thought I was in love with Carly ten minutes ago. This is just happening really fast."

"Yeah. I just feel kinda-"

"-Shanghai-ed?"

"Uh huh. Wait. You don't think this is some elaborate prank, do you? Like maybe Carly did this just to get you off her back?"

"That could be."

"Yeah, I don't like you like that."

"Me neither."

"Yeah!"

"So we're good here?"

"For sure," she agreed, "Friendly hug?"

"No wedgies?"

"Not this time," she laughed.

So they hugged. It was like one of those "Awww" moments-the kind where you didn't want it to end. But it was right there when Sam figured out what Carly was talking about. She did like Freddie. This definitely was not a prank. Freddie, on the other hand, is a boy. Boys are stupid. So he didn't really think much of it at all. When they un-hugged, they were still holding each other. Then there was this moment. They smiled and stared into each other's eyes. You know-one of those moments. Then it happened. They leaned in at the exact same moment and kissed. This was when Freddie finally realized it. There was a huge difference between Sam's kiss and Carly's kiss. Not them, or the way they kissed, but how he felt when he kissed them. This time, there were fireworks. And Sam was a better kisser. But once again, they were totally in sync. They had agreed to just be friends, so they broke it off.

"What just happened?" Freddie yelled.

They had pushed away so they were at least 10 feet apart.

"I dunno! We hugged, and then-"

"And then what? How did this happen?"

They slowly inched closer to each other.

"Well, I kinda got lost in your eyes and-"

And of course when she said that, they got lost in each other's eyes again.

This time Sam moved first. They kissed again. Freddie was caught off guard, but after a few seconds he deepened it. Then he came to his senses again and pulled away.

"C'mon Sam. We can't do this. I'm not sure yet."

"Not sure about what?"

"This. Us. I don't know yet."

"Oh. Okay." Her face fell.

"Please don't be upset. I-It's just-I thought I was in love with Carly a little while ago. Then she tells me I'm actually in love with you, and now-"

"It's okay. I get it."

"I just need some time to think."

"It's fine, really."

" 'Kay. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Merry Christmas Sam."

"You too, nerd."

"Hey, we made a bet!"

"Yeah, but we already kissed, so I figured-"

"Fine. You win." He said, laughing.

And then he left, leaving Sam alone with her thoughts. She sat down on a beanbag and put her head in her hands.

Freddie walked into his room and laid down on his bed. What a night.

**Well there it is. I hope you liked it! More probably-well hopefully soon. Thanks!**


	7. iDon't Know Part 2

**So I'm sick again…it's your lucky day, I guess. Lol. At this point, I'm not exactly sure where this Is going, so we'll all find out together!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Carly opened the door to the studio apprehensively.

"Sam? Are you in here?"' she asked softly.

There was no answer, but she found Sam curled up in a beanbag, sleeping.

"How can you sleep like that?" she asked herself, "Sam, why don't you get up," she said, shaking her a little bit.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"Its after midnight. Everyone went home, and I realized I hadn't seen you since Freddie walked out earlier. What happened up here? Freddie left without saying more than a few words."

"What did he say?"

"He just said thanks for the party, and that he would see me later."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Oh, uh…listen I don't really wanna talk about it. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay. Well, can you just tell me if it's good or bad?"

"I don't really know yet."

"Alright. Well, c'mon let's get to bed."

" 'Kay. I'll be there in a minute."

Carly left the room. Sam wasn't sure why she wanted to stay back for a minute, but she did. She looked around the room. She would never forget that moment. She stood up and took one more glance as she walked out the door.

…('.')('.')…

"Carly? Sam? Anyone here?" Freddie asked anxiously as he walked through the door. He was taken aback by the Santa Clause in the living room. In light of everything else, he still found it astounding that anyone could forget an 11-foot tall Santa sculpture. Oh well. Carly came downstairs, looking anxious as well.

"Hey Freddie, why are you here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. Listen, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Is Sam around?"

"No she's still sleeping."

"Good."

"Why? What happened last night?"

"Well, we…kissed.''

"YOU KI-"

"SHHHHHH!" Freddie covered her mouth, "Be quiet!"

"This is so exciting!"

"Yeah, well I think I hurt her feelings last night."

"What? How?"

"Well everything happened so fast that I got kind of confused. 24 hours ago, I thought I was in love with you. So I told her I needed to think about it."

"Oh that would explain a lot. Well, did you decide yet?"

"Yeah." A huge grin spread over his face, "I think I love her."

He was prepared this time, and he covered her mouth before she screamed.

"SHHH!"

"Sorry."

"Look, I wanna surprise her on iCarly tonight."

"Awww!"

"Yeah. Can you just wait till the end of the show tonight, and then announce that I have something to tell Sam?"

"Absolutely."

"Here's the tricky part though."

"What?"

"Can you keep your mouth shut that long?"

Carly laughed. "Of course I can!"

"Okay. I trust you. But I think that it would be better if I'm not around so I don't spill the beans – I don't trust myself."

"Okay."

Freddie left the apartment, leaving Carly completely ecstatic. This was a really good day.

**Normally I think I would end here, but I'm just gonna keep going cause I'm so bored…**

**Sam walked down the stairs lazily. She yawned, "Was someone just here? I heard voices."**

Carly and her big mouth…

"Um, no. I was just talking to…Santa! I was just telling him how much I liked my Christmas presents yesterday."

"I would ask you what you're up to, but I'm too tired."

Sam was pretty sure she heard Freddie, and she was pretty sure Carly was hiding something, but she was too afraid to confront Carly. What of he decided that he loved Carly, and not her? It was better in the dark.

"Well since you're up," Carly said, "we might as well rehearse a little bit before tonight."'

"Only if we can eat first. I want some ham."

"It's nine in the morning!"

"Yea but the great thing about ham is that it comes in all different forms, including bacon!"

"Whatever. I'll be upstairs."

Sure, Sam was stressed out, but she never turned down a chance to eat ham. So as Carly ran upstairs, Sam searched through the fridge for some bacon.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Carly I think I left my cell pho….ooh Hey Sam." Freddie just stood there. He wasn't really sure what to do.

"Hey." She spoke really quietly.

"Sooo….bacon?''

"Well, you know me. So you left your cell phone here?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Here." She picked his phone up off of the coffee table and handed it to him.

Freddie shivered slightly when their hands touched.

"Well, I've got a bunch of stuff to do, so…"

"Oh, sure."

"I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Sure."

And with that, Freddie was out the door again, just like before.

_Man, that was close, _Freddie thought. He was so sure that if he saw her he would spill. He felt kind of guilty for putting her through this, but in the end, he knew it would be worth it. He could see the look on her face already…

Sam, on the other hand, was slightly freaked out. At this point, she was convinced that he had chosen Carly and they just didn't want to hurt her feelings…yet. Why else would Carly lie about him being here a few minutes ago? He didn't leave his phone on here last night – Carly said that he just walked out without really saying much. She wasn't really sure what to think. All she knew was that Carly was lying.

**This would be another good stopping place, but I still don't think I will…keep on reading!**

By the time iCarly started, Sam was convinced that Freddie had chosen Carly. She worked herself up to the point where she didn't even want ham anymore. Carly walked through the door of the studio, noticing something rather odd. Freddie was at his computer cart, and Sam was on a beanbag, but they were both staring into space at the exact same place in the room. That must've been where they kissed…

"Okay, you guys ready?" Carly asked.

They both snapped out of their trances.

"Yeah," Freddie said.

"Mm hmm," Sam said. She was still pretty gloomy.

Sam's attitude lasted through about half of the show, until Carly became fed up with it.

"That's it. Sorry Freddie, can we do it now? I can't stand this anymore," Carly said, gesturing to Sam.

Freddie sighed, "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Okay, iCarly viewers! We have a little surprise for Sam. We were gonna wait till the end of the show, but we can't."

"Guys, stop," Sam said, "I know what the surprise is. It's pretty obvious."

"It is?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," she started sounding angry, "It is. You picked her. I get it."

And with that, Sam had left the room.

"Uh, Carly, talk to the camera for a minute."

Freddie switched to the camera on the tripod and ran out of the room.

**Okay, now I really have to stop. Thanks for reading this extra long chapter! Now I've got some homework to do. We'll see when I get done. Maybe I'll write more later tonight…**


	8. iGet it

**Okay, you win. Everyone was so adamant that I update, and I'm avoiding homework, so…here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own iCarly, but I think I would do an awesome job if I did…lol. That would be so0o0o0o cool…**

Carly was left alone in the studio with the camera running.

"Okay guys, I'll tell you what's going on. I told Sam and Freddie that I thought they should be together and that I thought they liked each other, then I shoved them in a room together. They talked, and they even kissed! But Freddie told Sam that he wasn't sure and that he needed to think, because he used to think that he liked me. Then he came to me and said that he picked Sam, and he wanted to surprise her on iCarly. Sam knew we were hiding something, and of course she assumed the worst. Let's hope Freddie can rectify the situation, because I really do think they belong together. Hey, since we're sitting here, post comments about this, and I'll read them on the air…just for fun?"

**Once again, I'm avoiding homework…that's why I typed that all out. I really didn't have to though. Oh well…I'm gonna add something to that later actually…**

"Sam!"

She looked back at Freddie. She was sitting on the couch, looking rather frustrated.

"Just go away, okay? I get it."

"No, I don't think you do. Just let me explai-"

"You don't have to. Really. Now will you please just go? I don't wanna talk right now."

"No, Sam. I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

"Fine then. I _will_ leave."

And with that, she stood up, took one step, then she stopped.

"Urgh! My foot's stuck between the Santa foot and the couch!"

"Good, then I can talk."

"No! Will you just help me get out. I don't wanna talk to you."

"But you have to, Sam."

Tears began to well up in her eyes. Freddie was at a loss for words. Sam continued to yell at him at the top of her lungs. He could see the pain in her eyes, and it broke his heart that he had caused this. He didn't know what else to do, so he just went for it. He kissed her for the third time, mainly just to shut her up. She started kissing back after realizing what was going on. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and another in her hair – it was really soft – pulling her in closer. She threw her arms around his neck – mainly just to make sure she didn't fall over. Then they stopped, and just held each other loosely for a few seconds; like the drum roll before a kiss.

"Sam, I didn't choose Carly. I chose you. I just waited to tell you cause I wanted to do it on iCarly tonight. I'm sorry I made you wait, but I just wanted it to be perfect. For you."

"But I still don't get why Carly…"

"I told her that I wanted to surprise you on the show, so she was in on it too. That's why she lied about me being there this morning. Look, I feel awful, Sam. I didn't know that this was so hard on you. Please forgive me? I'm so sorry."

She smiled.

"I'm sorry too," she said, "I didn't mean to freak out. Its just-well everyone likes Carly more than me. I guess I just like to see the worst in people sometimes."

"I know, and I totally get it. But you should know that there are people who like you more than Carly. I mean sure, she's nice and friendly and pretty, but you…you're like one of a kind. There are tons of Carlys out there, but I could never find another Sam – not like you. I don't know what I would do without you."

This time she kissed him. This one definitely lasted a lot longer. He pulled her over to the couch, but she stopped.

"My foot…"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry."

He bent down and gently lifted her foot out of the small space between the leg of the couch and Santa's giant foot. She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Now. Where were we?"

She laughed, and he pulled her onto the couch.

**Awe, isn't that cute?? Hey, did anyone get the drum roll reference? It's from How I Met Your Mother. Anyone? Let me know…anyways, I don't think I'm quite done with this yet, but I'm getting close. I'll take suggestions too. Thanks all!**

**Amanda**


End file.
